Test for loveatfirstsight
by dalmatian
Summary: this is my first story... so if it is boring.. gomen!!!! in short it is about a test for Yuki and SHuichi's luv.....


I can feel your deepest passion with your coldest gestures,  
  
The world dims and fades once I feel your sweeping glance,  
  
I wait for the day you open your heart to me,  
  
And let the force of gravitation pull us together…  
  
"Shuichi Shindou has done it again!!!!! Million sales on the first day!!!!!! Wohohohhohohoho.." Shuichi turned to his two companions, Hiro and Fujisaki, looking for some support in the self-adoration process, only to be met by two stony faces for response.  
  
"Come on, people… Bad Luck has finished recording!!" Shuichi looked over to his friend, Ryuichi, who clasped his hands and began jumping up and down.  
  
"Yayy!!!!. Kakoii!!!! Shuichi, I want your autograph." Ryuichi was never sick of Shuichi's autographs, Shuichi made a silent count that was about the 10th request.  
  
"Ok.. thank you everyone. I am going home to rest." He smiled innocently but realised it didn't work by the smirk reflected on Hiro's face. " Well.. I haven't spent much time with Yuki lately.."  
  
"Nonononono!! I am sorry, Shiuichi-kun…. But the lyrics of your new song is due in next week." K stood at the doorway, his rival hovering threateningly above his head.  
  
"Nani!?! Ne.. K… just one more week.. next week is Valentines Day… I am busy". Shuichi fell back from the dream he had from spending a week alone, free of work with his lover, Yuki, to the cruel face of reality in front of him. The sudden thrust of the gun to the side of his head made him realised the seriousness of K's order. "Ok. I will do my best." "Clever boy."  
  
"Shuichi… Do you have time?? Kumagurou wants you to have lunch with us!!!!" Shuichi fell flat on his face on the floor before him as his back got attacked by Ryuichi and Kumagurou's flying hug. Shuichi looked into the eyes of his all time idol with sparkling eyes, lunch with Nittle Grasper, hohohhohoho!!!!!"Of course…. I always have time for you." He barely had time to say goodbye to his other bandmates before his friend pulled him out of NG records. "Hiro!!!!! Pack up for me please!!!!" Shuichi sighed happily, letting his mind escape the deadline next week and follow his friend's chatter.  
  
Walking with Ryuichi isn't easy, Shuichi thought. He realised Ryuichi and his Kumagurou walked, actually hopped too fast for him to catch up. He followed his friend, always keeping up with his friend's gorgeous green hair and the pink bunny ears sitting on top of him. He realised later all he had to do was to follow the gaze of the women on the street, for his friend was more than ordinary with the hypnotic eyes that changed the course of Shuichi's life. He felt something wet on his chest, and then realised he was sprawling backwards. Thinking it was his friend's attack, he smiled at the person on top of him.  
  
"Would you watch where you are going??? I am in a hurry, Mr Pink Hair." An urgent voice reached his ears. He looked into a pair of jet black eyes, strange but beautiful, and realised it came from a girl that had hair the same colour as her eyes. She is so tiny, and so fragile.. I wonder if she's alright. " I am sorry, miss…" but his apology was interrupted by Ryuichi's cheerful voice, "here you go, this is Shuichi Shindou's autograph and his ring. You can have it as an apology present. Now go away before Kumagurou bite you." Ryuichi began making threatening signs with his rabbit. The girl glared at both of them and strode away. "Like I have the time to anyways." She yelled. "Shuichi… Are you alright?" Ryuichi's eyes were filled with concern and sympathy, "The creature was being mean to you, I saw. She scared me…" Shuichi laughed at the irony of his friend's comment, and then realised that there was a coffee stain on the front of his bright yellow shirt. I wasted her coffee as well, he thought. However, his happiness returned as Ryuichi brought him shopping and Shuichi saw the symbols of Valentines Day all over the shops. His mind travelled to his conversation with Yuki earlier on.  
  
"Shut up, idiot, I haven't cried for six years and now my head is hurting..Will you be quiet." Yuki was lying on his sofa, a rare image for his character. He thought of Yuki as cool but now he realised that Yuki must have trusted him a lot to make the un-Yuki like confession. Because he loves me, Shuichi's mouth turned upwards and opened to let out a content scream. Suddenly he wanted to buy everything for Yuki, the pen, the desk the Santa Claus in the shop, the whole city, and of course, all the Strawberry pocki in the world.  
  
" I am back!!!!!! Yuki, yuki, my yuki" He ice-skated through the polished floor and his voice paused as he saw Yuki sprawled across the sofa. His instinct was to reach the phone and dial the police, but as he picked up the receiver, he heard, "Are you home? Idiot." He ran and pushed into Yuki's arms. "Ne.. Yuki.. If you are not dead.. Why don't you tell me earlier. I was so worried, I thought you had a mental breakdown, Yuki.." His violet eyes were filled with sorrow as his mind went through the possibility for every reason causing the anti-cool gesture Yuki put on today. "Idiot.. I couldn't figure something out for the book… just want to take a rest." Yuki put his finger under Shuichi's chin, studying his face very carefully. Why is he so goddamn cute?? And so innocent as well? Am I really worthy of him?  
  
"Yuki?????" cried a surprised Shuichi, blushing like a ripe tomato.  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea… it's so hard to believe you who everyone nowadays idolise will have such a stupid brain. " Yuki got up, and walked slowly back to his room.  
  
"Yuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait… I was so worried.. you are mean!!!!" Rapid footsteps followed him before a slam of the door stopped Shuichi in his tracks. Bang Bang. "Yuki, open the door."  
  
  
  
"Everyone… I am leaving…Byebye!!" Hiro strode away from NG studios, and gave a brief wave. " Hiro!?" Shuichi was surprised, usually Hiro was the last one to leave and it had been Shuichi's role to just run away in lunch hours like that. "Ne.. Hiro" Shuichi was quick to follow his friend on his tiptoes, however it wasn't long before Hiro noticed heavy breathing behind him. "Shuichi.. I am meeting someone.." Hiro didn't even turn his back. Shuichi wished he could just melt to the wall next to him, "Hiro? I am walking the same way." "Shuichi!!!!!!!" Shuichi stepped aside and avoided the tackle of a green flying ball. Hiro was on the floor with of course, Ryuichi on top of him. "Ok.. I am going to take you two with me… But you have to be very quiet." Hiro muttered, while picking up Ryuichi and settling him on his shoulder. "Yea!! I get the top seat.. Ne, Hiro, can Shuichi climb up here too? He's my friend!!!!!! Friend!!"  
  
Shuichi followed Hiro to a photo studio nearby. Shuichi was getting curious, but looking at Hiro's widening grin and sparkling eyes, which reminded Shuichi of himself when he spent the first night with Yuki, he knew Hiro has met someone special. Hiro talked to some staff in the studio and they led him to the photoshooting space, where a girl was posing in the middle, but strangely with minimal amount of make-up on. Shuichi glanced at the girl in the middle, not noticing anything special until he saw her eyes. It's her!! He nearly choked, I owe her a coffee…. He realised it was the girl that crashed into him earlier on. The guilty feeling was quickly replaced by the remembrance of her harsh words, and Shuichi had an urge to convince that girl he was normally very careful and his name is Shuichi Shindou, not Mr Pink Hair. He looked over to Hiro, surprised that Hiro was standing very close to him, and very still. It wasn't long before the girl finished taking the photos and came to Hiro and his companions that was less than quiet because of Ryuichi and Kumagurou's wrestling, which began when Ryuichi lost interest in his surroundings.  
  
"Hiro… I am glad that you came. Now may I ask you why you brought two idiots with you." She pointed to Shuichi, "One tried to kill me in the process, and the other one thinks he's so goddamn cute." Shuichi went bright red, thinking this girl has a harsh personality for such beauty in her. Ryuichi, however, paid no attention to her. Shuichi ran close to her, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"That was an accident, but you ran away before I had the chance to apologise. I will buy you a cup of coffee.." He begged, putting on his angelic expression that everyone drooled on.  
  
"What? Then I suppose I have to buy you a new shirt.." She glared at Shuichi. Shuichi flinched, surprised there could be someone as cold as his beloved Yuki. "I…" "Doesn't matter anyways… Hiro, lets go." Hiro, who had never taken his eyes off her, followed. "Shuichi, lets just ignore her.. She is not nice. Kumagurou doesn't like her. We'll go fishing." Ryuichi's voice piped up next to Shuichi. "Hey, my name is Shuichi Shindou!!!!!" Shuichi screamed, not even Yuki can treat him this way. 


End file.
